Use of gestures to interact with computing devices has become increasingly common. Gesture recognition techniques have successfully enabled gesture interaction with devices when these gestures are made to device surfaces, such as touch screens for phones and tablets and touch pads for desktop computers. Users, however, are more and more often desiring to interact with their devices through gestures not made to a surface, such as a person waving an arm to control a video game. These in-the-air gestures are difficult for current gesture-recognition techniques to accurately recognize.